1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A backplane of a display apparatus includes a plurality of fine patterns formed via a photolithography process. The photolithography process generally includes coating a photoresist layer on a patterned layer, and exposing a part of a surface of the patterned layer by performing a light exposure and development process using a photomask in order to form a photoresist layer pattern. Thereafter, an exposed part of the patterned layer is removed by etching using the photoresist layer pattern as a mask, and the photoresist layer pattern is stripped to form a target pattern.
In this regard, as a degree of integration of backplane circuits has been increased to manufacture display apparatuses having high resolution, a distance between thin film patterns has been decreased, and thus, a space margin may be insufficient. Thus, when a pattern having an insufficient space margin is formed using a photolithography process, a short error between the patterns that need to be separated may occur.